


I'll Bite

by GreenNebulae



Series: Hatch [3]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not quite Shenny, Shenny - Freeform, baby talk, test tube baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenNebulae/pseuds/GreenNebulae
Summary: “Okay, you know what, whatever, I’ll bite. Why should I have your baby?”





	I'll Bite

“Penny, has anyone in your family been diagnosed with cancer?” Sheldon questions as Penny opens the door to her apartment.  
“No, why?” She leans against the door.  
"Diabetes? High blood pressure?" He's got a pad of paper he is checking off. Penny narrows her eyes.  
"Why are you asking?"  
“You are currently under consideration to mother my child.” Penny’s jaw drops as she shakes her head in confusion. Sheldon gestures to her couch. “May I come in?”  
“Sure.”, She follows him into her apartment, leaving the door open. “but I’m not having your baby.”  
“Penny it is vital for humanity’s survival.”  
"Humanity’s survival,” She repeats. It's clear she doesn't believe him. He shifts the pad of paper. “Okay, you know what, whatever, my cable is canceled anyway. I’ll bite. Why should I have your baby?”  
“Penny, evolutionary patterns show survival of the fittest really means survival of the most adaptable. Adaptability increases with diversity, those more different can survive different circumstances. ”  
“This goes back to the chicken and the egg question, doesn’t it?”  
“Yes.”  
“What made you pick me?” It’s purely curiosity that begs her to ask the question, but Sheldon dives into all the ways they are compatible. He’s got a wide smile on his face and Penny can’t help but be amused.

After 20 minutes, Sheldon asks when she’d like to make the appointment, and Penny realizes this wasn’t a hypothetical situation they were discussing. Sheldon didn’t realize he needed more convincing than his scientific foundation and they are seconds away from screaming at each other.

“Sheldon, No! I’m not having a test tube baby,” Penny firmly states before it can get too far. She realizes only too late that Sheldon will not take this as a no. Leonard, who was about to knock, pauses, his hand only centimeters from the door. “If you want to put a baby in here you’d better do it yourself!”  
“Very well, Penny. That certainly hinders the process. I will have to take time to consider your terms.”

Whoa, wait, she didn’t even agree to anything!

Sheldon stands to leave and Penny watches him as he makes his way across the hall. Only after Sheldon disappears on the other side of a closed door does she notice Leonard by her door with a shy smile.  
“You wanna catch me up here?”  
“Sheldon has decided I’m an evolutionary match.” She smiles at the thought he put into choosing her and shakes her head at his conclusion. Leonard lets out a laugh at that, trying to imagine the chart Sheldon must have comparing all the women Sheldon knows in his life.  
“And he said our babies would be imaginary.”

Penny shoots him a look that he feels attack him. “All of your babies are imaginary.”


End file.
